


What It Takes

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, Self-Harm, Suicidal Themes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank and Gerard meet in a twist of fate on a rooftop, neither of them had thought it would end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Super inaccurate depiction on how relationships are supposed to work; don't take this story seriously.
> 
> (I chose not to use archive warnings, but if you're a bit iffy with anything in the tags, I don't recommend reading this.)

The breeze was a harsh one; one that would have been painfully unbearable to anyone else, but Gerard savored it, finding relief in its sharp, bittersweet feel.

He walked along the edge of the rooftop in nothing but a plain black tee-shirt and skinny jeans. When a gust of wind struck him across the face, a smile appeared on his lips. The pain was a bearable kind, almost like the kind that came from the scars that lined his wrists.

He stared down at the streets below. People scurried everywhere, going about their daily lives, completely oblivious to the person standing high above them.

It would be so easy…

He glanced at his feet; they seemed to inch towards the ledge. All it took was one little step, it was so simple it felt like it’d be cheating. One step and all the pain of this world would be gone.

But that wasn’t what he came for, not just yet.

He tore his eyes away from the dangerous height and slunk into the corner of the roof. It was so quiet and peaceful; that’s why he loved it so much. It was his hideaway where he came when he desperately needed to think or escape for a while.

He closed his eyes and pressed his back against the cold bricks that somewhat blocked the wind. he stayed in that position for a long time, the cold slowly sucking the feeling out of his skin until he was completely numb.

He faded in and out of consciousness when a shuffling noise caught his attention. His eyes snapped open, and he  immediately tensed to jump up.

There was a figure clad in all black off to his right.  Whoever it was didn’t seem to notice Gerard tucked away in his little corner. The person was standing near the edge, not far where he considered jumping. A hood protected the person’s face from both his view and the cold.

Gerard remained motionless, praying that the figure would leave. It was small, yet it scared him.

But then he placed one foot hesitantly on the ledge.

The sudden realization of what he was doing hit him. He couldn’t just sit there and watch someone take their own life.

“Don’t do it!” he yelled in a voice he didn't think he had. Startled, the stranger whipped his head around to face him. Gerard’s eyes locked with his hazel ones which were that were somehow bright yet emotionless.  His jaw dropped slightly, but no words came out.

Gerard stood up; ignoring the pain in his protesting legs, and took a step toward him. He watched him carefully, and noticed that though quite small, he wasn’t much younger than he was. He was only a kid.

“Please step down,” Gerard said, unable to hide the urgency in his voice.

“Why should I?” He snapped. He tried to look angry, but once Gerard saw how innocent he looked, he couldn’t be intimidated.

“Because you’d be making a mistake,” Gerard said softly, risking another step toward him. He was halfway across the rooftop, yet he could see the panic growing in his eyes.

“No, I’d be doing you a favor.” The boy turned away from him and glared down at the street. Then in a sudden movement, he stepped up with his other foot.

“Stop!” Gerard shouted. He could see the determination in his stance; he was about to jump. Without thinking, he sprinted over to where he was and threw his arms around him. Gerard pulled backwards with all his strength and lost his balance.

His heartbeat seemed felt as though it was slowing down even though he knew it was speeding up. Everything was  sluggish like they were stuck in slow motion.

The boy crashed into his chest, caught off guard. The two of them tumbled backwards and collided into the hard rooftop. Gerard landed on his back and the air rushed rapidly from his lungs. He gasped for breath, finding it almost impossible. He dully realized the boy was still on top of him, wrapped in his arms.

He rolled away,  and Gerard didn’t try to stop him.

When he could finally breathe again, he turned over to find the boy glaring at him.

“Why did you do that?” He growled; his eyes blazing fiercely.

“I already told you. It would’ve been a mistake.”

“No it wouldn't have.” He then scooted over a bit, obviously uncomfortable by how close they were. They lay across from each other, neither of them daring to break eye contact or to speak.

Finally, when Gerard couldn’t take the silence any longer, he asked, “and why do you say that?"

He looked slightly taken aback. He was hesitant but soon answered in a small voice, “There’s no point for me anymore.”

“I doubt that,” Gerard whispered, doing his best attempt to comfort him. He’s said those words so many times, but something about him saying it hurt deep inside.

Gerard looked over at him, long and hard. Short dark hair crowned his head; his face was chiseled and his skin was pale.

And then his eyes fell on his wrist. He sucked in a deep breath at the sight of the familiar, puckered skin. The boy quickly tried to cover it with his sleeve, but it was too late; Gerard had already recognized the cuts. He reached out gently and pulled back his sleeve, Gerard could feel his eyes staring intently, yet he didn't stop him. He ran his finger over the marks as the boy quickly pulled away.

“It’s okay.” Gerard said holding out his own arm. Tears filled the stranger’s eyes; even though he fought against them. “It’s okay.” he repeated.

He stopped fighting the tears. They spilled down his cheeks as a rough sob shook his body. Gerard sat him up and pulled him into his lap. It wasn’t long before he realized that he was crying, too.

The boy curled up and buried his face in his chest as sobs clawed their way up his throat. Gerard rested the side of his face on the top of his head. Neither of them  cared that they were crying in the arms of a stranger.

When the boy quieted down, he looked up at him and sniffled. Gerard smiled the best he could.

“Sorry,” he said, blushing and wiping away at his eyes.

“No need to be sorry. I’m Gerard by the way,”

He pulled him away just enough to look him squarely in the face. “Frank.”

Then Frank smiled for the first time. The pain was still apparent in his eyes, but now a glint of happiness could be seen, too. An adorable dimple appeared on the side of his lip, and Gerard couldn’t help but feel his grin widen. They both needed to get that out.

He was about to ask what brought Frank to the rooftop when he saw a shiver spread across his body.

“Are you cold?” he asked. Frank nodded violently. “Let’s go inside then,” Frank quickly hopped to his feet and reached down to help him up. Gerard couldn’t help but notice how his hand completely engulfed his.

They walked side by side back into the building, where they collapsed in what appeared to be a forgotten hallway. Frank leaned against the wall across from him, his eyes never leaving his face. Gerard began to feel very self-conscious and absentmindedly picked at the hem of his tee-shirt.

“What were you doing on the rooftop?” Frank asked after a long silence.

“Thinking,” Gerard replied without looking up.

“About what?”

He took a deep breath. “Consequences.”

Frank said nothing, but realization crossed his features. He nodded slowly, “I understand.”

Gerard stared at his shoes, and Frank stared at his. Another silence hung over them. This time he was the one to break it.

“What led you to wanting to kill yourself?”

Frank cringed. “Everything” Gerard waited for him to go on. “My dad left, but I saw that coming. His mom hates him too; she said I was better off dead.”

Frank went down on his horrifying list of factors. Gerard listened intently, and when he ended up crying, he coaxed him into another hug.

Gerard couldn’t believe everything that happened to Frank, and he was only eighteen. He was young, yet he had experienced more pain than sohim people do in their entire lifetime.

Their conversation expanded to life in general. Gerard learned about Frank’s love of dogs and his favorite foods. He in turn, shared about his drawings and his obsession with coffee.

“Really?” Frank said after Gerard told him about his love for music. “I play guitar, you know. Hey, maybe we could start a band one day!”

“Yeah,” Gerard said with a smile “I would like that"

They spent the next few hours talking about the most stupid, irrelevant things, never growing tired of each others laugh. Gerard almost forgot what laughter felt like. A small bubble of happiness grew inside him.

He always thought that if he were to put everything out there, he would feel empty, but it was the opposite. There was a warmth growing in his chest, and just being able to talk to somone made breathing less of a burden.

It soon faded to dark, and their conversation slowed down. He could see Frank didn’t want to be the one to say goodbye.

“Well, I should get going” Gerard sighed.

Disappointment filled his face and the corners of his lips turned down slightly. “Okay, I guess you’re right.”

Gerard looked down at his hands. He didn’t really want to go, either. Then he pulled out his small notepad and pen he always carried with him. He flipped to a blank page and handed it to Frank. “Put your number in.” he instructed.

Frank did as he was told without hesitation. When he handed it back to him, Gerard made a mental note to send him a quick “hi” when he got home  so he could save his number.

“Frank, if you ever feel like committing again, please call me,” Gerard said quietly.

He stared at him for a long time as though deciding how much he trusted him. Finally he nodded and Gerard let out the breath he was holding. “Okay, Gee.”

He grinned at him as relief flooded through his body. He might be able to keep this boy alive.

They walked out of the building, side by side, beaming with the knowledge that they  both had a friend.

That was the last Gerard saw of Frank for a while. They texted a little after that, but there wasn’t much to be said. He assumed that all he needed was to rant and let it all out, and that he must be fine now. Gerard was doing much better, knowing that someone out there cared about him.

but just because he was feeling better didn’t mean Frank did.  He should have known that.

***

Gerard was in the middle of brushing his teeth when the phone rang. Frank's name flash across the screen and he quickly spit and answered. “Hello?”

“Gerard,” His voice was faint; Gerard’s vision became spotted and fuzzy.

“Frank, what’s wrong?” He asked urgently.

He took too long to respond “Gerard, I- I fucked up.”

Gerard barely noticed the shaking in his hands. It felt like someone had grabbed his heart and squeezed all the blood out of it, yet all he could concentrate on was Frank’s voice.

“I’m on the way right now. What’s your address?” He asked rushing straight to his car, not even bothering to grab shoes.

Frank weakly recited his address and Gerard stomped on the gas pedal. “I’ll be there in a minute; just stay on the phone, okay?” He was desperate and taking corners way too fast. Not to mention his car was an old piece of crap. A few cars honked at him but it didn’t register. He needed to get to Frank now.

“Frank, are you still with me?” Gerard called out when the other line became too quiet.

“Yeah, I think the door’s unlocked, and Gee?"

Gerard gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Yes?” he choked out.

“Please hurry,” he whispered.

Gerard pressed down harder on the old petal as street signs blurred past the windows. After far too long of a time, Gerard slammed his brakes in front of the shitty apartment building Frank lived in. His legs moved without him instructing them to, and ran as fast as they possibly could to his room.

His fear was drowning him. His head was spinning and he could barely breathe. Gerard slipped down a random hall, trying to find Frank’s room.

“Frank?” Gerard called, slightly out of breath when he finally made it too his door.

He was greeted with silence. His body was shaking and his knees were quivering so hard they almost gave out.

“Frank! Please, are you there?” he shouted.

His fear was drowning him. His head was spinning and he could barely breathe. He wasn’t fully sure this was the number Frank gave him but he wasn’t going to risk being wrong.

“Frank! I’m coming, it’s okay!”

He barged inside, and heard a soft whimpering coming from somewhere to the left. Gerard darted around the corner where he found a closed door waiting for him. A sliver of light beneath it told him this is where he needed to be.

A small shriek escaped his lips the moment he opened the door. Frank was on the bathroom floor, the skin on both his arms shredded. Fragments of what used to be a mirror littered the room and blood painted the floor like a giant canvas. His face was such a deathly shade of white he was practically a corpse.

“Oh God no,” Gerard whispered, lifting a shaking hand to cover his mouth.

At the sound of his voice, Frank’s eyes fluttered open, locked on him and close again. They were dull and lifeless.

Gerard recovered from his initial shock and carefully made his way toward him. He danced around the pieces of glass, deeply regretting the decision to not wear shoes.

When Gerard reached him, He wasn’t  sure what to do. He gazed down at his broken body. How did he not see this coming?

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down beside Frank. He took Frank’s head in his lap and stroked his hair absentmindedly while calling an ambulance.

Frank gazed up at him while Gerard frantically explained the situation to the operator. He was not at all assured when the lady on the other line said, “We’ll be there soon.”

He hung up and tossed his phone across the room in frustration. They didn’t need them 'soon'; they needed them now.

“The ambulance will be here any minute,” He told him anyways.

His eyes widened in fear. “You’ll be okay,” Gerard said comfortingly.

He nodded and allowed his eyes to drift back to a close. He couldn’t keep them open anymore. He felt his panic increase.

“Frank, why did you do it?”

“I’m sorry” he whispered more softly than he had. “I tried to be strong like you,  but I- I couldn't do it, I’m so sorry, Gerard”

He put his head down over Frank and broke down. He was blinded by tears quickly multiplying in his eyes and running hastily down his face. His breathing became more and more jagged and it took all the strength he had to collect himself.  Gerard wanted to tell Frank that he was the one who’s sorry, but no words came out. Instead, he pulled his head into his chest and held him tight.

Gerard could feel his warmth slowly fading. He was sobbing now. “Frank please don’t go, not like this. I need you! Don’t do this, please Frank! I...”

But Gerard got no response. Sheer terror flooded his veins and he felt as if he were on fire. The only thing that was running through his head was that Frank wasn't going to make it.

Help came quickly after that, but not soon enough. Frank felt like death in his arms. They told him it was serious, but that he should make it.

They struggled to get him to calm down, telling him that he’s going to be fine. But Gerard stopped listening to what they told him.

But then they told him he could see Frank.

***

Gerard walked into the hospital room in a trance. Frank lay in the middle of the bed. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell lightly. If he didn't still have the horrible image of Frank covered in blood, he could almost pretend he was sleeping.

Gerard pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, refusing to leave his side for anything except occasional bathroom breaks. Nobody else showed up to visit, his parents included.

As soon as Frank stirred a little bit, his heart skipped a beat. He  grabbed a hold of his hand and waited for his eyes to fully open.

“Gerard?” He asked, voice rough as he struggled to focus on him.

“The one and only,” he said with a meek smile.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly at that. There was a small fluttering in his chest that Gerard decided to ignore.

“How are you feeling?” Gerard asked.

Frank frowned and looks down at him, “Bad.”

Gerard reached out, without thinking, and traced the new cuts that lined his otherwise perfect skin. He didn't so much as flinch away from his touch. Instead, he watched his hand intently.

“Please don’t ever scare me like that ever again. I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but you-you're the only person I have.” Gerard said, choking up at the end.

“Gerard- I’m sorry. I’ll try not to.”

“No Frank, don’t try, you need to fight. You’ll get through this; and I’ll help you. Just promise me- that you’ll never leave me alone.” Gerard took a deep breath, his courage rapidly deserting him after his little speech.

“Okay, Gee. I promise.”

Frank slipped his hand in his and squeezed it once, reassuring him. The stupid fluttering came back into his chest again.

“Thank you.”

And then, like nothing had happened, Frank asked, “So how was your day?”

Gerard chuckled. “Pretty terrible.”

He looked genuinely guilty for a minute, and Gerard quickly took it back. “But now that you’re awake, I couldn't be better.”

They exchanged smiles yet again and dove into a random conversation about the latest football match, not even like Gerard cared about sports anyway.  It was so ordinary Gerard almost forgot that we were in a hospital because Frank came so close to killing himself.

Their topics slowly drifted to a billion other subjects. Gerard didn't mind, he could listen to Frank talk all day. There was just something about his voice.

Gerard caught himself staring at his face many times throughout, too, He didn't even realize he was doing it either. Frank was attractive and there was no denying that. But his lips looked so soft, Gerard’s eyes slipped to them subconsciously.

What was he doing? He shouldn't be staring at another guy’s lips; that’s weird. He nervously began fiddling with his thumbs, hoping Frank didn't notice. Gerard tried to focus on their conversation after that.

All too soon, a nurse cut them off. She told him that visiting hours were over and Gerard had to leave. He wanted to stay and talk all night, but he knew that he needed to go.

The first thing the next morning, he went straight to the hospital.  Frank wasn't even awake yet, but Gerard couldn't care less. Then when he did wake up, they repeated the day before.

This went on for about a week until they deemed Frank healthy enough to leave the hospital. The doctors were extremely concerned about Frank being at his house alone, so he agreed to stay with Frank for a while; he didn't really have much else to do anyways.  Frank didn't seem to mind too much; we both learned to take comfort in each other’s company.

***

“Gerard! What do you think about this shirt?” Frank’s voice carried down from the other room after about two months of Gerard staying with him.

“Bring it here, I can’t see it!” he yelled from his comfortable position on the couch.

“Lazy sack of potatoes,” he grumbled, coming into the room wearing a sleek, black button-up shirt. Gerard couldn't help but stare.

Oh God, he was starting again. He quickly averted his eyes to the commercial playing on the T.V.

“Well?” Frank asked impatiently.

Gerard forgot to answer; dammit. How would he say this without sounding creepy?

“It looks okay,” is what somehow came out of his mouth. Gerard mentally slapped himself; he looked so much better than just ‘okay’.

Frank looked somewhat disappointed with his answer. “Thanks,” he said, turning his back down the hall.

Gerard sighed dejectedly as he went. He wanted to tell Frank how beautiful he looked in it, but for obvious reasons, he couldn't.

In all honesty, Gerard couldn’t keep his eyes of Frank lately. His face, his hair, his body, it was all so perfect. His smile literally took his breath away. He wasn’t sure when he started looking at Frank this way.

He was even more uncertain of when he started to fall for him.

His mind was muddled with confusion when he was with Frank and it was extremely aggravating. He wanted to tell him how he felt, but fear held him back. He knew he didn't feel the same. He’d be so appalled by him if he knew.

He would hate him, just like how Gerard hated himself for this. He couldn’t lose the one person who cared about him; so he bottled up every single one of those feelings until he was about to burst.

On and on it went, for months, until he was practically toying with insanity. He was about to reach his breaking point.

Gerard had been living with Frank for almost a whole year now, and he was sure he was in love with him. He was in love with his voice, his laugh, and the way that he was the only one who could understand the things that he went through. He couldn’t bring himself to tell him, but maybe that was a good thing. That way nobody would get hurt.

Gerard and Frank were watching a movie one night, but Gerard couldn’t pay attention to the screen, all his attention was focused on Frank. Frank sensed his wandering, and turned to face him. He couldn’t seem to look away from his strong gaze.

“Gee, you’re missing the movie,” he chuckled.

Blood rushed into his face. “Oops,” Gerard breathed. His smile made his stomach sink.

Suddenly the space between them seemed so small, It would be such an easy distance to close.

His heartbeat sped up at this realization and neither of them broke eye contact.

This was his chance. He was going to hate himself for this, but this was the only change he may ever get.

“I’m sorry Frank,” Gerard whispered.

Before Frank could even respond or question him, he leaned over. He was acting on pure adrenaline now.

Franks stiffened beneath him, caught completely by surprise. Their lips brushed against each other and he felt a spark, he prayed to God that he felt it, too.

Gerard hesitantly pressed his lips into Frank’s. He remained motionless, yet he carried on. He kissed Frank with all the emotions he’d been holding in for so long. His lips began to move with his and he swore he was about to burst with happiness. All he ever wanted to know was what he tasted like, and now he did.

His bubble of ecstasy was popped as soon as Frank pulled away. His face was filled with  confusion and he quickly put space between them.

Maybe he shouldn't had done that.

He was breathless, dizzy, and though Frank was waiting for an explanation, he remained silent. All Gerard could think about was what a big mistake that was.

“I.. um..Gerard?” Frank asked frantically. “I had no clue- that you- I- when-“ His stuttering took over and he gave up trying to speak.

“Frank, I’m sorry, I should have done that, Please don’t hate me” Gerard begged. He pulled his knees up to his chest and curled into a sort of ball under Frank’s hard stare.

“I’m not- I didn't know you were-“

“I didn't know either,” Gerard said, cutting Frank off.

“But you like me?”

Fear was shredding his insides apart and bleeding throughout his body. What did he do?

“I guess so.”

Frank shook his head slowly. “Gee,  I have to think about this. It’s not healthy for you to think that way about me, It would mess everything up” he said and without another look at him, he slipped away into his room.

Gerard didn’t see Frank for the rest of the day. He sat on the couch for hours, shocked at what he had done. He still couldn't believe it; for once it his life Gerard actually managed to do something right, and he destroyed it in the most pathetic way possible. It didn't even matter how he felt about Frank anymore, things wouldn't be the same between them. Hollowness filled his core and he craved something to try and fill it.

He debated whether or not he should do it; he had managed to become clean for a little while for Frank, but now he guessed he didn't have anything to lose. He  rummaged through his bag he until his hand pressed up against a small, orange container.

He ripped off the lid and popped the tablets into his mouth, one by one. He didn’t remember the last time he'd done this, but he knew it was the most he’d had taken at one time. He took a swig of the vodka he had kept with him ever since he first moved in, just in case he ever needed it, letting the burning liquid slip down his throat. He  didn’t care that the combination could kill you; He’d done it hundreds of time before, but it only made everything worse.

Things got even more terrible when Gerard found the letter sitting on the counter. It was neatly folded and he instantly recognized the handwriting on it. His breathing hitched in his throat, and with shaking hands, he opened it and began to read.

 

Dear Gerard,

You are an amazing friend. I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for you, and that’s a fact. You saved me, and I really love you; you’re like a brother to me.

But that’s all you are to me. I don’t really know how to put this, but I don’t think I could ever think of you in that way. Words can’t explain how sorry I am. I thought long and hard about this, and trust me; it wasn't an easy decision.

You got me back on his feet in his time of need; I will always be grateful for that. You fixed me. This is most likely the hardest thing I've ever done. Please don’t be angry at me for this.

I've gone to stay with Ray for the rest of the week. I thought that would be best so you can have time to figure out where you want to go from here. You can come over when you’re ready to talk about it; I’ll be waiting for you.  I truly hope we can remain friends after this, but if you really don't want to, I understand.

Love,

Frank

 

His blood went cold. He re-read the letter over and over, but the words didn’t sink in. He couldn’t believe it.

He sprang to his feet and let the letter fall to the ground, Gerard raced to Frank’s room. Sure enough, half his closet and a suitcase were gone. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap.

The only person who ever cared about him was gone. They both knew that they couldn't be friends anymore; no matter what he had said. He was only trying to make him feel better. Motivation deserted him, leaving him on the floor for hours. Somewhere along, his nose started to bleed heavily, but Gerard still didn’t get up.  He lay there; watching the thick liquid slip into his mouth and on to the floor.

He didn't even say it to his face; he just left him with a damn note.

Frank hated him.

Now it was official. Nobody wanted him here.

No one cared. No one loved him. He was worthless, unwanted, a freak and a faggot, and he was an idiot for thinking that Frank could love him back.

Gerard slowly pushed himself up and forced himself to stand. His legs wobbled beneath him. The blood slowed down and he wiped as much as he could away.

Numbness crept into his brain, blocking each emotion one at a time. He gave into it. There was nothing left for him anyways. Fixing Frank was his way of fixing himself, but Frank didn't need him anymore.

He made his way over to the counter and tore a piece of paper from his notebook. He tossed the rest of it away; none of it mattered anymore. It was a shame, all the time he put into it, and now it was just going to waste. He picked up his pen and began to write a note to Frank, but something told him he would never see it.

 

Dear Frank,

Thank you for being there for me. You gave me the best couple months of his life. You gave me a reason to stick around.

Now don’t feel guilty, you had no clue about how I was going to react. You had no clue how broken I was from the start because I didn't show you. I wanted to focus on you getting better, and now that you’re better, you don’t need me.

I’m sorry for being such a hypocrite and I hope you will forgive me. But I feel like that’s okay though, considering you broke your promise. You promised you would never leave me, and that’s what you did, you left. So I guess it won’t matter if I left, too.

There’s a little bit of blood on the paper, but I’m sure that you’ll understand. I’m certain you’ll never see this anyway, because you don’t care much anymore. As much as I wish you did, I know you don’t, and I realize this now.

So now  I guess it's time for me to go. I know that you won’t be thinking about me too much, but know that I will really miss you.

Love,

Gerard

 

His hands were shaking terribly by the end of the note. He folded it up as nice as he could and placed it exactly where he found Frank’s.

Gerard took one last look around the small house. He was going to miss this too, it had become his home. He sighed and turned to go.

He knew exactly where he was going. His feet carried him to a tall, abandoned building a few blocks away until they reached the all too familiar rooftop. His heart sped up when he spotted the ledge where he first saw Frank. he gave a small smile in remembrance of that meeting.

And now he stepped up onto the very same ledge. He almost expected someone to come running from the corner, telling him not to do it.

No one stopped him though. None of this was Frank’s fault, he knew that. This was going to happen sooner or later, and at least he could help someone before it did. It was almost like he took his place, and that made him glad. Frank deserved to live; he didn't.

So maybe that's just what it takes for someone to get better, he thought, and thank God that Frank was able to find someone even if he wasn’t able to.

Once again, he stared down at the cars passing by and people going on their way. None of them would care that he was gone. He briefly wondered if it would hurt, but he pushed that thought away. If he couldn't be strong any other time, he had to be in his last minute.

He gazed up at the clouded sky, hoping for one last ray of sunlight that never came.

Finally, he took a deep breath and let everything go.


End file.
